The invention relates to a display arrangement and the mounting thereof.
It is known from the prior art how to position a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) display in relation to a carrier part by means of positioning elements in the form of screw boss/positioning pin combinations and to fix it by screw-fastening to the carrier part. A front cover subsequently mounted with a carrier part must then be positioned at a certain distance from the TFT display, in order to balance a thickness tolerance of the TFT display (approx. 0.3 mm) and prevent pressure from being exerted on the front of the TFT display. This crucial gap ultimately leads to difficulties in relation to the parallax, because although no pixels on the display are to be concealed, the frame of the TFT display should at the same time be out of sight from all observational angles.
The problem addressed by the invention is that of proposing a display arrangement and mounting thereof, which does not require a front pressure loading of the display unit and overcomes the previously described disadvantages of the prior art.
The problem is solved by a display arrangement with a display and a front part, wherein an intermediate part is provided between the front part and the display and the intermediate part is connected to the display in a frictionally engaged manner.